


Beautiful

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he says it's beautiful, I agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

When he says that it’s beautiful, I agree.

The blood that lingers on the curling corner of his lip, the same delectable shade of red that shone when I gut him. That blood is beautiful: beautiful as my cheek presses against it, as I feel the warmth – the comfort – of his pain caress my skin. His quivering hand finds my own: his fingertips licking at the hollow of my wrist. My breath is his, his breath is mine. That sweet, sweet red embraces me. Holds me. I want to taste it – and I do, as his mouth moves toward my own. The blood that lingers on the curling corner of his lip seems to sparkle: to distract and dazzle, to invite. I accept the invitation, salt and tang and bitter and sweet and _Will_ on my tongue. On my breath. He pulls back, hooded eyelids and quivering lips: the perfect picture of romance. As though he is made of incandescent oils and careful brushstrokes. The painting: my _Will_ tasting his own blood, savouring the last drop, the trickle that lingers on the curling corner of his lip. I sigh, the air musky: ruddy with the scent of his pain, his want – his need – to go on. Oh, his tenacity an intoxicant. _Will,_ I try his name: let it rouse my taste buds, let it poison my mouth. A smile. And, then – the red, cinnabar ground in flesh and the red, on my lips, on my mouth, in my mouth. 

I agree, Will, it’s beautiful.


End file.
